Today's track driven/tracked and wheeled articulated vehicles for forestry work typically consist of two vehicle units in form of a rear and a front vehicle unit where the front and the rear vehicle units are connected by means of an articulated link section in form of a steering device arranged in between said front and rear vehicle units. The steering device comprises a vertical steering link arranged to enable pivoting of said rear and front vehicle units about the vertical steering link, wherein steering is performed by means of steering cylinders of the vehicle.
The ability to transport cargo, the loading capability and the maneuverability of such and similar vehicles are limited.
Consequently, there is a need for presenting improvements in articulated links of tracked vehicles intended for forestry work.